Sweet Blood
by Sweet Monster
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya is a normal boy until he learned that he carries the royal blood. The blood that can make any vampires strong. But for an equivalent price he must form a blood bond with the vampire or vampires. Rated T for now but it will probably move on to M later on.
1. Introduction

Authors Notes: Hi minna-san this is my first fanfic in . But I wrote most of my fanfiction stories in wattpad. My name in wattpad is Nilla1125.

Sweet Blood: (Introduction)

I slowly opened my eyes as the sunsets in the west. I slowly breathed in the cold air surrounding the room. As the night approach our time is soon to come. I saw a yellow haired man enter, then a green haired man entered after the blonde, then I saw a purple headed man enter while eating.

"Atsushi, I suggest you stop eating. After all I hate to be crumbs in the carpet." I said while taking out my scissors.

The purple headed man simply gulped and stopped eating. For he knew that I am easily angered when I just woke up. Thus he also knew the punishment to come.

"Excuse me Akashi-kun." A green haired man spoke as I direct my attention to him.

"Yes, Shintarou" I spoke giving him the authority to speak.

"We were able to track down what you have asked us too." he spoke, I looked at him and he knew I wanted to hear more.

"The person who is carrying the royal blood is running through the veins of a man with teal colored hair. Apparently he currently living in a small farming village in the west of here. He is also an orphan living in the care of two very old people." When he finished the briefing about the "royal blood" I nodded and gave them the approval to leave. Thus they left one by one. Except for Shintarou.

(As each one of the different colored hair left the room, they sighed out of relief. One reason is they escaped the possibility of death another is they escaped the possibility of punishment.)

"Shintarou, it seems one of us skipped the briefing thus I want you to quadruple his normal chores."

(On another room a tanned man shivered as if something bad were to happen.)

When everyone has left the room. I smirked to myself knowing the key to become the strongest vampire is near me. Like the prophecy had said.

Prophecy:

A child shall be born once a century.

The child shall carry the key to absolute power.

But to do so you have to form a blood bond with the child, before the end of the first blood moon.

(Authors Notes: I do not own kuroko no basket. I only own the story line.)


	2. Chapter 2: Little Village in the West

Authors Notes: Thank You for the reviews. A special thx to Mist455, Another observer of the world, EclipseKuran, and Kurosaki Yukia. I hope you all will enjoy the next chapter. Also thx for the support minna san.

Line~

Kuroko's POV

The sky was calm and beautiful as you can see shades of purple, blue, yellow, reddish orange and green in the horizon as the sunsets. Even though this village is poor, it is quite well known for its beauty. I picked up the new book my father gave me as a present for my birthday. I live in a poor household who earns just enough to sustain the family each day. Ever since I was little I always loved books. So in every single birthday I would receive books from my parents. I treasure it very much after all books are expensive and I know they have been saving for it the whole year long. As I stood up I felt a slight cold spot in my back making me shiver. I shrugged it off and start walking home before it turns dark. I started walking away from usual spot under the old sakura tree. Whenever I'm under the tree I always felt safe.

"Kuroko!" someone shouted my name. I looked back and saw my friend Kagami Taiga and his brother bond Himuro Tatsuya running to me.

"Kuroko-kun you know we have been looking for you….." Said Himuro-kun while feeling exhausted from running. Himuro-kun has raven black hair and he has piercings on his left ear. He is what a typical person might call a Casanova or a pretty boy you might say.

"Why ?" I asked.

"Pant pant, You idiot you know its dangerous to go home late because of you know what and you have a bad habit on doing so!" shouted Kagami-kun. Kagami-kun has deep dark red hair and eyes as fierce as a tiger. When you look at him you would usually label him as a brute but in real life he is a typically nice guy.

"Come on, calm down Taiga lets all just go home." said Himuro-kun as we walked back to our homes.

Before I entered the house Kagami-kun and Himuro-kun gave a present. It said "To Kuroko Tetsuya happy birthday" I thanked them for I know both were taking on weird jobs to get me a present like I did for them. When I went inside and open the present it was a book called 'The Giver' apparently it was a boy named Jonas and his adventures on realizing the truth about his town. It seemed and interesting book.

"Tetsuya, can you please go down its time to eat dinner." called my mother.

I put down the book and went downstairs. There I saw my friends sitting on the table and in the middle a small cake that everyone will share. Ten everyone began singing happy birthday.

Line~

Akashi's POV

I observed the teal haired boy pick up his book and started walking away from the tree. He is quite interesting I admit. He has teal blue hair and blank blue eyes. His most intriguing feature is his low presence that Midorima has failed to mention. And that shall act shall definitely be rewarded.

I silently grinned to myself while saying, "It will happen soon my precious Tetsuya when you shall become mine and i'll become the most powerful of all."

It looked like he shivered upon after saying my words I merely laughed quietly and left.

Line~

Kuroko's POV

I was very exhausted from sour small party. It was tiring yet fun. I brushed my teal hair 100 times hoping one day that my bad bed hair will be gone.

I slowly brush it each time when I felt a cold breeze from my window. It was supposed to be closed. So I closed it again and went to my usual spot brushing my hair. While I spotted glowing red and yellow eyes. I was about to call for help when cold hands covered my mouth.

"Its alright, Tetsuya no need to be afraid…. it is time to fulfill your destiny." he whispered in my ear. I felt a sharp pain in my neck as he bit me as I slowly lose consciousness. All I can smell in the air is blood. As I slowly looked at the man I only saw was red, red colored hair. Bright red as the sunsets. That was all I can only see while everything turned back.

Line~

Akashi POV

I sniffed the air it smelled like vanilla. I never expected vanilla could be intoxicating. I looked at the teal haired boy who lost consciousness, I slowly grinned. His breath was hitching he was slowly dying. I looked up upon the moon as it slowly glowed red, signaling the arrival of a new Royal, a new Emperor to rule all the vampires. To complete bond he gave some of his blood to the teal haired boy. Slowly the boy change and took teal haired with him to his home.

"It is only beginning after all upon this week many will seek your blood for power, by the end of it becoming one of the royals themselves."

"But listen well my precious you are only to serve me, you are only to adore me, you will ONLY love me."

I chuckled upon my words as the long night was ending.

Line~

To Be Continue.

Authors Notes: Well I hope you like this chapter and reviews are always appreciated. I'll try to update soon as best as I can after all I still have my watt pad to manage. Thank you minna-san especially to the reviews you sent and i'll also try writing another story either KnB or KHR.


End file.
